


Family

by Hikkora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen, friends - Freeform, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkora/pseuds/Hikkora
Summary: Sometimes a family is you, your sisters and a smiling snake.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic for Women! Wanted Zine flash writing challenge, prompt: family (but it would be good for "smile" too!).

The one thing Hancock was sure of was that she would be forgiven no matter what she did. She was Kuja’s empress and captain, their hero and living goddess. It was certainly good to remind them from time to time who was the most important person in this world. 

At the same time she was making herself sure that she was no longer a terrified little slave. She won’t be afraid of anyone any longer - and all of the other people should feel fear and respect when they just look at her. Memories won’t hold her down, and nothing else will as she is as sharp as a sword, always prepared for a battle.

And now there was a creature in her way, showing no signs of respect or fear. Hancock lifted her leg in one graceful motion and stopped. Should a Snake Princess kick a snake, even if it’s in her way?

Hancock looked around but no one was in the line of her sight. She took another look at the reptile. A small white body with some funny pink spots and a wide smile. It would look so good with a tiny skull as a hat… And if she wasn’t mistaken about it’s species, this little creature will be pretty big in the future… Might be a handy Snake Weapon…

And it actually might be good for her to have someone not really afraid of her. Hancock’s sisters loved her very much, but also respected and obeyed her just like the rest of the Kuja tribe. It would be a kind of refreshing to have someone not afraid to breathe in her presence, closer to her than even her own sisters. A loyal friend just for her, a snake for a Snake Princess.

“From now on, you’re Salome. Slither out of my way, but accompany me. We will be inseparable, we will be unstoppable, and when the people will see you, they will know that I’m close because you will always accompany me.” And for some of them it will be the last sight of their miserable lives. 

Salome followed Hancock’s steps, her smile never fading away.


End file.
